


Прокатимся с ветерком

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Identity Porn, M/M, Romance, Sex in a Car, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Агент Щ.И.Т.а по имени Роджер Стивенс сказал Тони, что его прозвище — Кэп. Когда Тони связал все намёки воедино, было уже слишком поздно. Слишком.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marina_ri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/gifts), [Mister_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/gifts), [tavvitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cherry Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487035) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Спасибо моей незаменимой бете - belalex за, как всегда, безукоризненную работу над текстом.
> 
> Этим фиком я хочу выразить свою благодарность чудеснейшим кэпостарк-авторам Mister_Key, Tavvitar и Marina_ri - именно благодаря вам этот пейринг стал для меня ОТП. Спасибо!
> 
> Примечания:  
> 1\. Автор вдохновлялся анонимной заявкой: Стив очнулся от ледяного сна, пошёл на «Старк Экспо», снова был поражён — но на этот раз не Говардом, а Тони (ну конечно, выставка была ещё восхитительнее, чем раньше). А ПОТОМ ОН ВСТРЕТИЛ САМОГО ТОНИ И ЧЁРТ ПОБЕРИ ОН ОКАЗАЛСЯ ТАКИМ МИЛЫМ — и вот эти все «мистер Старк» в «Мстителях» на самом деле были потому, что Стив пытался изобразить из себя крутого чувака, хотя внутренне фанбоил во всю мощь. Аминь.  
> 2\. В фике Тони катается на Кадиллаке Эльдорадо 1954 года выпуска.

— И как тебя зовут? — выйдя за пределы «Экспо», Тони Старк обнаружил женщину, нависавшую над его машиной.

— Маршалл, — она улыбнулась уголком губ.

— Ирландка, мило. А твой друг? — он кивнул на блондина, нервно топтавшегося за её спиной. Он казался типичным фанатом.

— Это? Это Кэп.

— Вы идёте в комплекте? — Тони прислонился бедром к водительской двери. — Я совсем не прочь, просто хочу знать, на сколько персон заказывать завтрак.

— Нет. С вами едет только он, — Маршалл протянула сопроводительные бумаги. Очень мило.

— Ага. Твоя задача — убедиться, что я прибуду на место? — уточнил Тони у Кэпа, садясь в машину. Документы пришлось взять Хэппи.

— Кое-какие стороны заинтересованы в том, чтобы этого не произошло, — загадочно пояснил Кэп. — Моя задача — убедиться, что планы этих сторон… будут сорваны.

Тони ухмыльнулся:

— Я знаю, что у меня репутация безответственного человека, но даже я не игнорирую Конгресс. Ну, почти, — признался он. — Но я не такси, так что увидимся там.

Он завёл двигатель и стартанул.

Кэп отреагировал быстрее, чем Тони считал возможным: в два огромных скачка, пока машина ещё газовала, он настиг её, схватился за спинку заднего сидения разгоняющегося кабриолета и запрыгнул внутрь.

Тони ничего не мог с этим поделать: если бы он затормозил, то ещё стоящий Кэп свалился бы, да и отворачиваться от дороги на полном ходу — тоже далеко не лучшая идея. Поэтому вмешался Хэппи: выхватив пистолет, он направил его на Кэпа.

— Вот увидите, я очень целеустремлённый человек, мистер Старк, — сказал Кэп, и это у него вышло невыносимо горячо. Тони снизил скорость, чтобы можно было не так пристально следить за управлением, а Хэппи расслабился.

— Ну, на ближайшие четыре сотни миль твоя целеустремлённость понадобится тебе вся без остатка, — хмыкнул Тони. — А у тебя есть какое-нибудь имя, кроме Кэпа, или мне можно называть тебя Крошкой Ру?

В зеркале заднего вида он заметил, что Кэп улыбнулся.

— Роджер. Роджер Стивенс.

— Да ладно! Серьёзно? — Тони скривился.

— Теперь вы понимаете, почему меня зовут Кэпом.

— Морская пехота?

— Армия. Служил в спецназе.

— А сейчас ты работаешь на… 

— Другие заинтересованные стороны, — снова улыбнулся Кэп.

— Эй, босс, Пеп тоже направляется в Ди-Си [1], но на самолете. Если подбросите меня к взлётной полосе, то я вас обгоню и обеспечу нужный уровень безопасности в отеле. — Умница Хэппи прекрасно понял, к чему всё идёт.

Тони свернул к аэродрому, который находился совсем близко от «Экспо».

— Мне нужен пентхаус в отеле… где у меня в Ди-Си костюмы-то хранятся? В общем, мне нужна доставка в номер последних модных новинок и портной в придачу. Со времени моего последнего выступления перед Сенатом я немного подкачался.

В ухмылке Хэппи явственно читалось: «Босс, хватит выделываться перед новой пассией».

— Всё будет, — пообещал он, когда машина остановилась перед трапом. — Увидимся в Ди-Си. 

— Удачного полёта, — пожелал на прощание Тони. Хэппи вышел из машины, и Кэп перебрался на его место, переступив прямо через спинку сидения. Достав телефон в плотном прорезиненном чехле, он начал тыкать в экран указательным пальцем.

— «Весёлая ферма»? — хмыкнул Тони.

— Отчёт, — отозвался Кэп.

— У тебя не телефон, а говно мамонта.

— Я на нём учусь. Несколько лет я провел за границей, и то, что теперь можно делать с помощью телефона… — он вздохнул с непонятной грустью. — В любом случае, я хочу попросить себе другой. Я уже видел новый старкфон, мне позволили побывать на «Экспо» до встречи с вами. Я успел послушать вашу речь, особенно мне запомнилось ваше прекрасное обращение к памяти отца.

— Ещё бы, — напряжённо кивнул Тони.

— Мне нравится ваша броня, — добавил Кэп. Пальцы Тони, сведённые судорогой на руле, слегка разжались. — Она чудо как хороша, как будто ваши личные крылья.

— Чудо как хороша? Тебе что, девяносто?

— Порой мне и самому так кажется, — признался Кэп.

— Что ж, давай посмотрим, сможем ли мы тебя омолодить. — Тони вдавил в пол педаль газа.

Заднее сидение кабриолета манило своим простором, и у Тони было четыре сотни миль на то, чтобы перетащить туда нервного, усталого, загадочного мужчину. Наверняка это окажется увлекательной задачкой.

***

Машина свернула на скоростную автомагистраль, ведущую к Ди-Си. Тони прикинул, что до ”Ben’s Chili Bowl” [2] они доберутся почти к закрытию — если повезёт, то получится перехватить пару фирменных хот-догов с чили.

— И когда же ты вернулся в страну? — поинтересовался он.

— Около трёх месяцев назад. — Стив сидел, откинув голову, — видимо, наслаждался свежим ветром.

— Вау, да всего-то ничего прошло. Рад, что дома?

— Скорее, да. Меня долго тут не было, многое изменилось.

— Знаешь, по чему я больше всего скучал, когда был в Афганистане? По хот-догам. Боже, я бы палец отдал за настоящий американский хот-дог с гриля. Сам посуди: как я жил, к какой разнообразной херне привык — а мечтал всего-то о простой булке с сосиской. Каких странных вещей порой не хватает для счастья.

— Если честно, мне не хочется говорить об этом. — Кэп вроде бы не изменил позу, даже глаза не открыл, но впился пальцами в свои бёдра.

— Ты был в плену? — Тони сперва выпалил вопрос, а потом поморщился. Не самый лучший способ завести непринуждённый разговор, от которого можно было бы плавно перейти к страстному сексу на обочине.

— Нет. А вот мой друг был... мне, к счастью, не довелось такого испытать. Я слышал, что вы тоже это пережили, и понимаю, как это тяжело.

— Да уж, приходится обходиться тем, что дают, — хмыкнул Тони, понимая, что и сам не хочет развивать эту тему. — Кстати, а на кого же ты сейчас работаешь, таинственный бывший военный, запрыгнувший в мою машину?

— Мне сказали, что вы об этом спросите, — Кэп немного расслабился. — И убедили, что я получу куда больше удовольствия, оставив вас теряться в догадках.

— Знаешь, я могу выяснить это за две минуты.

— Правда? — в голосе Кэпа был разве что вежливый интерес.

Тони достал свой телефон и сфотографировал Кэпа:

— ДЖАРВИС, запусти программу распознавания лиц…

Кэп резво накрыл рукой телефон и, посмеиваясь, сел ровно:

— Не утруждайте себя. Я работаю на Щ.И.Т.

— Подтверждаю, — негромко сообщил ДЖАРВИС из динамиков. — Спецагент Роджер Дж. Стивенс, дата рождения — 7 апреля 1985 года. Капитан армии США, спецназ, место службы засекречено. В почётной отставке. Домашний адрес…

— Спасибо, не надо больше его пугать, — вмешался Тони. — Надо же, да ты дитя дитём. Завербовался прямо из старшей школы?

— Вроде того, — кивнул Кэп.

— Когда-нибудь бывал в Ди-Си?

— Один раз. Впрочем, мне мало что удалось увидеть. Наверное, и в этот раз так же получится, — грустно произнёс Кэп. — Моя задача — доставить вас на слушания. После этого я поступлю в распоряжение агента Коулсона. 

— Ты имеешь в виду агента Командные Штаны? Как поживает Его Штанишество?

Кэп внезапно разразился громким, отрывистым смехом: 

— Я передам ему, как вы его назвали.

— Я никогда не говорю за спиной людей ничего, чего не посмел бы повторить им в лицо. Например, я мог бы сказать моему психоаналитику, что твоё очевидное бесстрашие перед угрозой смерти возбуждает меня до неприличия — и тебе я тоже не постесняюсь на это указать.

— Перед угрозой смерти? — переспросил Кэп.

— Ты запрыгнул в разгоняющуюся машину, за рулём которой сидел я. У тебя были отличные шансы угодить под колёса, выпасть на полном ходу или поймать грудью пулю.

— Это моя работа.

— Никак не прокомментируешь пассаж про моё возбуждение? Неужели никаких гомофобных терзаний?

— Я ознакомился с вашим кратким досье, — Кэп кинул косой взгляд на Тони. — Я знаю, чего от вас можно ожидать.

— Мало какие солдаты на твоём месте чувствовали бы себя уютно, начни за ними ухаживать мужчина — даже такой богатый и роскошный.

— Что ж вы так скромничаете-то, — Кэп изобразил удивление. — И я знаю многих ребят на военной службе, которые точно приняли бы такое предложение, если бы оно им поступило. Я вырос в… очень закоснелом обществе, думаю, можно так сказать. После возвращения я с радостью узнал, что теперь с этим гораздо проще.

— Более закоснелом, чем армейский спецназ?

— Небо и земля. И нет, больше вы, мистер Старк, из меня ничего не вытянете.

— Тони. Раз уж я собираюсь хорошенько к тебе поприставать, ты должен научиться хотя бы называть меня по имени.

— Я и не знал, что ты ко мне пристаешь. Я думал, что ты просто подзабыл, как надо флиртовать.

— Подзабыл?! — Тони оскорблённо сверкнул глазами.

— Я говорю как эксперт по неловкому флирту. Даже я никогда не начинал разыгрывать партию с карты военнопленного.

— Неловкому — но зато желанному. Если бы он был нежеланен, ты бы воспринял его как приставания.

— Продолжишь в том же духе, и за мной не заржавеет. Впрочем, я оценил твою наблюдательность.

— Спасибо, я старался. А как ты развлекаешься, когда не ходишь по пятам за миллиардерами?

Кэп пожал плечами:

— Я пока только привыкаю к новой жизни. Вот читаю много.

— Да? И о чём же? Стоп-стоп, дай сам угадаю, — Тони кинул на него пронзительный взгляд. — О политике. Я узнаю в тебе человека, которому нравятся биографии президентов.

— Порой бывает, — усмехнулся Кэп.

— История? Военная история.

— Да, есть такое. История, но не только военная.

— Так, значит, ты читаешь и… ты не кажешься мне фанатом оружия. 

— Ну, мне оно нравится, но у него слишком узкая специализация.

— Узкая специализация?! — рассмеялся Тони.

— Согласись, оно годится только для одного, а я вроде как утратил к этому интерес. Нет, мне хватает тренировок на полигоне.

— Нравится готовить?

— Нравится есть. В последнее время подсел на готовые обеды, которые достаточно разогреть в микроволновке.

— Суши? Я знаю парочку хороших суши-баров в Ди-Си.

— Никогда не пробовал.

— Да ладно? Никогда?

— Я не люблю экспериментировать с едой. В детстве у меня была аллергия на всё подряд.

— Модели поездов?

— Думаешь, у меня такое хобби? Почему?

— По-моему, ты очень внимателен к деталям. Но я не угадал, да?

— Да, — со смешком сознался Кэп. — Ну, наполовину угадал. Я действительно замечаю множество мелочей.

— Так чем же ты занимаешься, помимо чтения?

— Немного рисую, — в голосе Кэпа проскользнуло смущение. Он достал из кармана небольшой молескин, пролистал примерно четверть страниц и раскрыл на развороте.

Тони скосил взгляд на рисунок, не желая отвлекаться от вождения, потом прокрутил в голове увиденное и посмотрел ещё раз, уже внимательнее.

Большая часть страницы была густо закрашена чёрным; на этом фоне выступал светло-серый силуэт женщины. Главным источником освещения служил фонарик в её руке. Тони узнал «железную» танцовщицу из своего шоу. Она наклонилась, чтобы поправить сапожок, и волосы упали на её лицо. Тут не чувствовалось ни намёка на похоть или желание, которого стоило бы ожидать; девушка с равным успехом вместо бикини и перчаток могла быть одета в глухое пальто. Набросок словно бы излучал меланхоличную созерцательность.

— А ведь очень даже неплохо, — сказал Тони. — Слушай, нарисуй меня.

— Что? — изумленно переспросил Кэп и с громким хлопком закрыл блокнот.

— Нарисуй меня. Вот, смотри, я даже тебе попозирую. — Тони расправил плечи, вздёрнул подбородок и адресовал дорожному полотну свою фирменную улыбку суперзвезды. Левой рукой он опёрся на дверцу, продолжая правой удерживать руль.

— Прямо сейчас? — уточнил Кэп. Тони кивнул. — Ночью, в кабриолете, мчащемся под девяносто?

— Или я мешаю тебе погрузиться в сладкий сон?

— Мне теперь надо немного времени для сна, — пробормотал Кэп себе под нос. — Ладно. — Он ослабил ремень безопасности так, чтобы можно было сидеть вполоборота, поджал одну ногу под себя и положил молескин на бедро. — А ты веди как вёл, глянцевого портрета у меня всё равно не выйдет, я не настолько хорош.

Какое-то время Тони молчал: он слушал скрип карандаша по бумаге и наслаждался пустой дорогой и ровным гудением мотора.

— А я и не знал, что ты умеешь держать рот закрытым, — наконец заговорил Кэп. — Впечатляет.

— Ну, я так делаю, только чтобы привлечь к себе внимание — вот и с тобой сработало. В глубине души я ленивый человек, и…

Он вздрогнул, не договорив. Кэп вытянул руку — и отвёл с его лба прядь волос. Его прикосновение было лёгким, без стремления соблазнить — и в то же время в нём чувствовалась привычная между близкими свобода делать всё, что хочется, не спрашивая. Кэп, видимо, не заметил его реакции: вернувшись к наброску, он добавил пару штрихов и закрыл блокнот. 

— Мне что, нельзя увидеть результат? — надулся Тони.

— Да, пока мы не остановимся. Сколько ещё до Ди-Си?

— Около полутора часов. Может, сделаем перерыв на кофе?

— Устал? Если хочешь, я могу сесть за руль.

— Не особо. — Тони успел вздремнуть перед шоу. Он злился на себя за собственную слабость, но прекрасно понимал, что его тело отказывает и лишний отдых ему не помешает.

Сейчас он гораздо меньше ощущал себя умирающим — наоборот, он как будто надел броню, и земля с небом стали покорны ему. Он был взвинчен и голоден до новых ощущений. 

— Мне всего лишь хочется посмотреть на рисунок, — пояснил он, направляясь к съезду с магистрали. Там даже не было автозаправочной станции: двухполосная дорога просто уходила в небольшую рощицу. Тони свернул туда, нашел удобный склон в тени ограждения и остановился на обочине. 

— Ты ничего не разглядишь, — хмыкнул Кэп.

Взявшись за низ рубашки, Тони задрал её. На обложку молескина упал голубой отсвет. Тони взглянул на Кэпа, чтобы оценить реакцию, но тот смотрел исключительно на его лицо, а не на импровизированный ночник в грудной клетке. Безропотно найдя нужный разворот, Кэп протянул Тони блокнот.

Тони наклонил голову, оценивая портрет: тени на лице, тёмные круги под глазами, полуулыбка на губах — совсем не тот дружелюбно-фальшивый оскал, которым он сверкал. Он выглядел очень усталым человеком, знававшим лучшие времена. Неуютно искреннее изображение.

— Тебе удалось поймать мгновение, — признал он, выпрямившись. Лицо Кэпа, прикрывшего глаза, оказалось совсем близко. — Капитан, тебе разрешается заниматься сексом на дежурстве?

— Предлагаешь себя в партнёры?

— Знаешь, я считаю, что… — Кэп оборвал его фразу: подавшись вперёд, он поцеловал Тони.

В его поцелуе было больше пылкости, чем опытности, и это очаровывало. Тони чуть повернул голову, чтобы было удобнее, приоткрыл губы — но тут Кэп, вздрогнув, отдёрнулся.

Тони внимательно посмотрел на него:

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, это удивительно... Прости… У меня было мало опыта в поцелуях.

— Из-за того, что много времени провёл в чужой стране? — предположил Тони. Кэп кивнул. — Ладно. Хочешь попробовать ещё раз?

— Очень хочу, — смущённо признался Кэп и снова приблизился, замерев в дюйме от губ Тони. Тони поцеловал его, легко придерживая за затылок. Кэп носом втянул в себя воздух и открыл рот; Тони мысленно улыбнулся: быстро учится.

— Сзади места больше, — прошептал он через несколько минут, и Кэп с завидной ловкостью тут же перебрался через спинку своего сидения. Тони обладал богатым опытом раздевания в ограниченных пространствах — и нет, он не желал это обсуждать, — но в кабриолете всё-таки было гораздо лучше. Ещё и потому, что когда он остался в одних трусах, то попросил полуобнаженного Кэпа сесть ровно и не дёргаться, забрался к нему на колени, привстал, поднял взгляд — и увидел над собой бездонное небо. Как будто взлетел.

Кэп обеими руками обхватил его за задницу и поцеловал грудь рядом с реактором — где кожа была особенно чувствительной, где проступали твёрдые мышцы и где расползалась чёрная ядовитая паутина, невидимая в тенях, отбрасываемых единственным, кроме луны, источником света на мили вокруг.

Тони опустился обратно к нему на колени, и Кэп так жадно припал к его губам, как будто ему давно не доводилось ни с кем целоваться. 

— Как тебе нравится? — Тони качнул бёдрами, и Стив сперва двинулся за ним, а потом смутился.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать, — признался он. Проведя ладонями по спине Тони, он очертил кончиками пальцев мускулы. — А тебе?

— Я мог бы целую книгу накропать, — усмехнулся Тони. — Знаешь что, давай по-простому: ложись... да, вот так.

Уловив его идею, Кэп повернулся и прислонился к дверце. Он был таким высоким, что левую ногу ему пришлось закинуть на противоположную дверь; правой он упёрся в пол. Теперь Тони наполовину сидел на нём, наполовину нависал над ним. Впрочем, он тут же наклонился и куснул Кэпа за шею — и тот с громким стоном дёрнул трусы, ещё остававшиеся на Тони. Раздался треск ткани.

— Это было очень горячо, — выдохнул Тони, чтобы Кэп и не подумал загоняться по поводу того, что буквально сорвал с него последнюю одежду. — Давай-ка и от этого избавимся, — он потянул вниз брюки Кэпа, и через пару секунд неловких кувырканий они оба оказались обнажёнными. Кэп залился румянцем от щёк чуть ли не до пупка, блестя глазами в свете реактора. Его грудь ходуном ходила вверх-вниз, как кузнечные меха, и Тони положил руку на его живот.

— Можно я тебя приласкаю? — выдохнул Кэп, опустив одну руку на бедро Тони. Другая неуверенно зависла в воздухе.

— Какой же ты милый, — нагнувшись, Тони поцеловал его между ключиц. — Да, можно.

Ладонь Кэпа была тёплой и немного неуклюжей — сначала слишком свободно обхватила член, потом слишком крепко сжала — но в его очевидной неопытности таилось нечто возбуждающее. Он целиком отдался своему занятию и даже немного нахмурился от напряжения, полностью забыв о самом себе. Тони выгнулся, облокотился на плечо Кэпа, а свободной рукой схватил его за запястье.

— Дай помогу, — шепнул он на ухо Кэпу и почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул всем телом. — Такой чувствительный?

— Мне нравится то, что ты говоришь, — Кэп как будто в грехе сознался.

— Хорошо, потому что мне нравится это говорить.

Кэп рассмеялся. Тони заставил его разжать пальцы и переплёл их со своими, а потом переместился так, чтобы можно было захватить уже оба члена. Кэп откинул голову назад, слепо уставившись в небо, и Тони, улыбнувшись, помог ему стиснуть кулак.

Когда Кэп начал двигать кистью вверх-вниз, Тони принялся покачивать бёдрами в такт, немного увеличивая трение. Другой рукой Кэп вцепился в его задницу, и хватка постепенно нарастала. Тони подумал, что у него останутся синяки, но возражать не собирался.

Тони уткнулся лбом в плечо Кэпа, прислушиваясь к его стонам и обрывкам фраз, наслаждаясь больше его удовольствием, чем собственным. Почувствовав, что тот скоро кончит, он повернул голову и прикусил напряжённую мышцу на шее.

Кэп протяжно вскрикнул, выгнулся — и резко замолчал. Тони сжал зубы, почувствовав, как усиливается чужая хватка, и последовал за Кэпом за грань: он вдохнул внезапно обжёгший легкие воздух, и внизу живота плеснуло изумительно приятной волной. Тони рухнул на Кэпа, не заботясь, что испачкается, и позволил себе ни о чём не думать. Тело под ним было тёплым — и через несколько минут Кэп, поёрзав, нащупал свою рубашку и накинул её на Тони.

Тони не знал, сколько они так пролежали: он заподозрил, что Кэп либо намеренно решил подольше насладиться затянувшейся негой, либо попросту уснул. Внезапно зажужжал телефон, Тони нашарил его под чьей-то одеждой и, свесив руку, через плечо Кэпа всмотрелся в экран, чтобы уберечь глаза от яркого света.

ДЖАРВИС: «Сэр, записи в деле Роджера Стивенса могут быть сфабрикованы. Я провёл их сравнительный анализ, чтобы проверить свои новые «интуитивные» протоколы».

ДЖАРВИС: «Сэр, Роджер Стивенс почти наверняка является действующим агентом Щ.И.Т.а, но он почти наверняка представился не своим настоящим именем. Мне предупредить мисс Поттс?»

ДЖАРВИС: «Сэр, я запустил вашу программу распознавания лиц по известным базам данных военных и доступным базам Щ.И.Т.а».

ДЖАРВИС: «Сэр, я запустил вашу программу распознавания лиц по всем доступным данным. Обнаружено необъяснимое сходство капитана Стивенса и капитана Стива Дж. Роджерса, дата рождения — 7 апреля 1920 года».

Тони нахмурился, изучая изображение, сопровождавшее последнее сообщение. Слева был его снимок Кэпа, справа — зернистый чёрно-белый кадр из кинохроники, посвященной старому доброму Капитану Америка.

— Да, есть в этом что-то... эдипово. — Тони бросил телефон на пол. Кто бы мог подумать, что его потянет на двойника идиотского кумира его отца. Даже имя похожее — бывают же совпадения. Прямо как в этой давней байке про Линкольна и Кеннеди [3].

— Чтот'м? — пробормотал Кэп, заворочавшись под ним. Тони, который опирался на его грудь обеими локтями, с наслаждением почувствовал, как мощно перекатываются мышцы под кожей.

— Готов снова пуститься в путь, Спецназ? 

Кэп, бесхитростно улыбнувшись, кивнул.

— Если я опоздаю на слушания, то приведу туда тебя и заставлю снять рубашку. Будешь моим наглядным оправданием, — пригрозил Тони, подцепил чьи-то штаны, понял, что это Кэпа, и кинул ему в лицо.

— С учётом того, как ты гонишь, мы ещё успеем где-нибудь позавтракать, — проворчал Кэп, когда Тони скатился с него.

— Не помню, чтобы ты возражал против быстрой езды, — хмыкнул Тони, напяливая рубашку через голову. — Чёрт, да где мои брюки?

Кэп повёл бёдрами (восхитительное зрелище), вытащил из-под себя искомый предмет и смущённо протянул Тони.

— Будем надеяться, у меня найдётся время и на то, чтобы переодеться. — Тони постарался максимально разгладить брюки, прежде чем натянуть на себя. Кэп бросил свою рубашку на спинку пассажирского сидения и полез вперёд. Тони с удовольствием ухватил его за задницу. — Сколько ты будешь в Ди-Си? Как только я разделаюсь с этими подкомитетсткими слушаниями, мне понадобится развеяться. Смотри не упусти такую возможность.

— Да что вы говорите, мистер Старк, — усмехнулся Стив. Он подхватил свою рубашку, надел и начал застёгивать, пока Тони (гораздо менее грациозно) перебирался на водительское сидение.

— А тебе бы только подколоть меня. — Тони завёл машину.

— Когда я доставлю тебя на место, у меня будет неделя отдыха. — Кэп пристегнулся, поднял позабытый всеми блокнот и убрал обратно в карман. Он привёл себя в порядок ровно настолько, чтобы осталась лёгкая небрежность — идеальный вид.

— Ты должен мне позволить угостить тебя ужином. В обмен на то, что твоё нижнее бельё пришлось оставить на какой-то обочине в дикой глуши.

— Все равно я пока так и не привык его носить, — Кэп сперва сказал, а потом осознал, что ляпнул, и покраснел.

— Сказывается суровое военное прошлое без трусов?

— Ну, просто оно сейчас такое мягкое… Мне привычнее колючие подштанники.

— Кстати, как-то у тебя маловато багажа для недельного отдыха, — заметил Тони.

— У меня есть главное — больше мне ничего и не надо. — Кэп продемонстрировал банковскую карту. — Мне хорошо платят за вредную работу. Я куплю себе всё, что нужно, на месте.

— Ты слишком очарователен. Пожалуйста, дай мне заплатить за тебя. Всегда хотел побывать в шкуре папика.

— Суши от тебя, Тони, я ещё приму, а вот одежду, пожалуй, остерегусь.

— Портишь мне всё веселье.

— Не сомневаюсь, что ты найдешь ещё кучу способов повеселиться.

***

Кэп: «Соблазнение Старка было частью плана, а ты мне об этом не сказала?»

М. Хилл: «Нет, за эту часть отвечает Наташа, она только что внедрилась в компанию Старка. А что?»

Кэп: «Ну, больше ты в её услугах не нуждаешься».

М. Хилл: «Ты должен был просто доставить его в Ди-Си! И вообще, с каких это пор у тебя появились такие предпочтения?»

Кэп: «С самого начала. И это никак не касается правительства США».

М. Хилл: «Избавь меня от лекций о гражданских правах. Ты правда трахнулся с Тони Старком по пути из Нью-Йорка в Ди-Си?»

Кэп: «И это тоже никак не касается правительства США».

М. Хилл: «Я передам Наташе, что её услуги в этой области больше не нужны. Роль приманки твоя, наслаждайся. Только осторожней, он у нас ветреный парень».

Кэп: «Так точно, мэм».

М. Хилл: «Ладно, я должна это знать. Как он тебе? Все говорят, что он хорош, но никто не может быть НАСТОЛЬКО хорош».

Кэп: «У меня пока мало материала для сравнения, но нисколько не сомневаюсь, что его репутация вполне заслуженна».

***

— Если ты пытаешься продать свою историю таблоидам, то, думаю, тебе нужно знать, что им платят за то, чтобы они первым делом обо всем, касающемся меня, докладывали мне. — Тони с полным пакетом еды подошёл к раскладному столу, установленному у стены “Ben’s Chili Bowl”. 

— Просто отчитался своему боссу, — пояснил Кэп, погасил экран и убрал телефон в карман. Тони протянул ему хот-дог и водрузил миску мясного чили посреди стола. — Кстати, я слышал, ты снял себе где-то в городе целый пентхаус — и там, наверное, потеплее будет.

— Атмосфера здесь играет не последнюю роль, — отмахнулся Тони, положил ложку чили себе на бумажную тарелку и, не удержавшись, отправил немного сразу в рот.

— Насколько же тут должно быть вкусно, чтобы… вау, — Кэп даже толком прожевать не успел. — Ладно, это стоит того, чтобы сидеть на холоде.

— Я же говорил. Так, с Сената, пожалуй, одного моего визита хватит, к ужину я должен управиться. По суши и в клуб?

— Я не большой любитель клубов, — отказался Кэп. — Не знаю, как там нужно танцевать. Кроме того, от тебя вроде бы ждут, что ты будешь давать показания как минимум в течение нескольких дней.

— Никогда не любил соответствовать чужим ожиданиям. Первое правило успешного бизнесмена. Тогда по суши и на какое-нибудь шоу?

Он чувствовал усталость от одной мысли о том, чтобы после предстоящих слушаний ещё куда-то тащиться. Клуб он предложил по привычке — и не хотел даже думать о том, что бы там с ним было; если же они пойдут в театр или на концерт, он, наверное, уснет прямо там, но это хотя бы поддержит его образ плейбоя. Порой он жалел о том, что так и не подсел на кокаин. Что ни говори, а с ним хотя бы вечер можно было продержаться.

— Может, остановимся на твоем пентхаусе? — предложил Кэп, облизывая пальцы. — Закажем суши, а потом попробуем повторить наши вечерние забавы в более удобоваримом месте, чем заднее сидение кадиллака?

О боже, да! Суши, секс и пятнадцать часов сна — что может быть лучше?

— Ну ладно, если хочешь, давай этим вечером немного поскучаем, — Тони ухмыльнулся. 

— Вот уж не думаю, что тебе станет скучно. А даже если и так — это точно будет не моя вина.

— Мне никогда не бывает скучно, — заявил Тони.

— Поверю на слово, — взгляд Кэпа был до странности серьёзным.

***

Пеппер с помощью смс уточнила время их прибытия и как раз к тому моменту, когда они закончили есть, прислала название гостиницы. Тони вытер пальцы салфеткой и перебросил ключи Кэпу.

— Высадишь меня у чёрного хода, и на остаток дня машина твоя, — пояснил он, увидев недоумение в его глазах. — Я оставлю на стойке регистрации ключ-карту для тебя. Приходи, когда закончишь шопинг и что ты там еще запланировал на сегодня.

— А твой телохранитель не пристрелит меня, случаем, когда я внезапно появлюсь в твоём номере?

— Он будет со мной. Я должен вернуться к пяти.

— Это отличная машина, — сказал Кэп, когда они расселись по местам. — Я бы ни за что не смог отказаться.

— Я и не думал, что ты откажешься. А сейчас мне нужно пару часов поспать, да еще пообщаться с портным.

Пеппер ждала его у служебного входа — и выглядела куда менее уставшей с дороги, чем он.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты выставил Хэппи из машины, — она проводила взглядом отъезжавший кабриолет.

— Хэппи сам решил выйти.

— Хэппи очень тактичен. От тебя так и веет подростковым спермотоксикозом. Мне заказать полную чистку заднего сидения? 

— Хочешь сказать, что, будь у тебя самой такая возможность, ты бы ею не воспользовалась? — уточнил Тони, следуя за ней к лифту для персонала.

— А он действительно из какого-то особого охранного подразделения или Хэппи соврал мне, чтобы прикрыть твоё неумение уйти с публичного мероприятия без красивого личика под боком? 

Тони рассмеялся:

— Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но он агент Щ.И.Т.а.

— М-м, а они хорошенько взялись за свой имидж.

— Он сказал, что работает на агента Командные Штаны.

— Тони, ты должен перестать называть его так, а не то однажды он тебя услышит.

— Ему не помешает. Уверен, он и сам прекрасно знает, насколько командными выглядят его штаны. Хэппи, слава богу, — выдохнул Тони, когда двери лифта раскрылись перед пентхаусом. Хэппи держал в руках два портпледа. Тони склонился над ними и присмотрелся к содержимому.

— Этот костюм, а галстук — от другого. Я пойду сполоснусь и вздремну. Разбуди меня за десять минут до назначенного времени, чтобы я модно опоздал.

— Разбуди его за час до назначенного времени, чтобы он не продемонстрировал неуважение к Сенату, — потребовала Пеппер.

— Извините, босс, но я ей задолжал после того, как оставил вас наедине со странным мужчиной, — крикнул Хэппи Тони, который уже шёл в душ, раздеваясь по пути.

— Ещё более странным, чем ты думаешь! — крикнул Тони в ответ.

***

Когда Тони вернулся вечером в свой номер, то первым делом услышал, что в гостиной работает телевизор. Хэппи тоже это услышал и тут же начал делать какие-то бешеные взмахи рукой в сторону Пеппер. Та, закатив глаза, просто двинулась дальше по коридору в номер, который делила с Хэппи.

Ну, они ведь уже всё обсудили в машине? Да и что ещё после такого-то дня нужно обсуждать? Большую часть поездки Пеппер всё равно провисела на телефоне с пиар-отделом «Старк Индастриз».

На экране телевизора Тони увидел самого себя, разносившего подкомитет в пух и прах. С этого выгодного угла обзора можно было рассмотреть и Роуди, на которого Тони за всё слушание не осмелился кинуть ни одного взгляда. Он думал, что Роуди злится на него, неимоверно злится — но теперь стало понятно, что он постоянно чуть ли не пихал в рот кулак, чтобы не рассмеяться. Что ж, одним поводом для беспокойства меньше. Тони пошлёт ему какой-нибудь букет в качестве извинения. Или корзину фруктов — Роуди за здоровый образ жизни. А может, выпивку. Фруктовую.

Кэп наблюдал за происходящим, сидя на диване со скрещенными ногами. Тёмные классические брюки и строгая рубашка исчезли; взамен появились джинсы и футболка с картиной Магритта: всадница в просвете между деревьями [4]. Длинные ступни, выглядывающие из-под бёдер, были босыми. Тони впервые видел Кэпа при более-менее нормальном освещении, и сейчас он производил ещё большее впечатление, чем предыдущей ночью, когда запрыгивал в машину. 

— Привет! Теперь я понял, что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что с Сената одного твоего визита хватит, — Кэп приглушил звук телевизора. — Это было очень забавное зрелище.

— Мне нравится развлекаться, — Тони ослабил галстук и повесил пиджак на ближайший стул. — Вижу, ты прибарахлился.

— Да-да, сходил в Национальную Галерею и попутно прикупил в тамошнем магазине с полдюжины футболок. Мне нравится Магритт, я видел его картины, когда был в Европе. Всегда хотел побывать в Национальной Галерее. — Тони сел рядом, и Кэп развернулся в его сторону. Положив локоть на спинку дивана, он опёрся подбородком на ладонь и внимательно посмотрел на Тони. — А вот мне можно уже не спрашивать о том, как прошёл твой день.

— Знаешь, в чём неоспоримая польза от пребывания в плену? Всегда можно сказать, что бывало и хуже, — Тони слабо улыбнулся.

— Это не значит, что день был отличным. Ты ещё хочешь ужинать?

— О, точно, хочу, — Тони подхватил радиотелефон с кофейного столика и нажал кнопку вызова консьержа. — Это Старк из пентхауса. Пожалуйста, позвоните в «Йосаку» [5] и закажите доставку для меня: парочку праздничных сетов, чтобы всего и понемногу, да, и аперитив к ним. Передайте поварам, что я угощаю человека, который никогда не пробовал суши, так что пусть расстараются. Да, еды нужно много. Хорошо, спасибо, — он завершил вызов.

На столике рядом с телефоном лежал полноразмерный альбом для рисования. Тони поднял брови, спрашивая у Кэпа разрешение, дождался кивка и взял альбом.

— А ты времени даром не терял, — заметил он, листая страницы: один за другим следовали наброски скульптур, картин и людей, смотревших на картины.

— Я мог бы дневать и ночевать в этих галереях, — с мечтательным видом заявил Кэп.

Тони кинул на него любопытный взгляд поверх края листа:

— А ты необычный человек, Кэп.

— Да, я знаю, — Кэп медленно вернулся в реальность. — В последнее время я чувствую, что никуда мне от этой необычности не деться.

— Ну, ты в хорошей компании, — Тони захлопнул альбом. — Хочешь пообжиматься, пока еда не приехала?

Кажется, Кэп был отнюдь не прочь — он с удовольствием целовался и быстро учился разным трюкам, которые демонстрировал ему Тони. Правда, он вёл себя, скорее... податливо, с готовностью отдавал контроль в чужие руки и принимал любые действия Тони: и когда он углублял поцелуй, и когда скользил ладонью под рубашку, и когда перекатывал соски в пальцах. Правда, Кэп не стеснялся показывать, что наслаждается — а это никогда не лишнее. С виду казалось, что его оскорбит любая попытка потискать его грудь, но он только выгибался навстречу и довольно постанывал. Ещё ему очень нравилось хватать Тони за задницу, но ничего неприятного в этом не было.

— Заберёшь? — спросил Тони, когда в дверь постучали.

— Что... конечно, — рассеянно согласился Кэп. У него алели губы, волосы торчали в разные стороны, под тканью футболки выступали торчащие соски. Тони повернулся на диване, чтобы ничего не упустить. Курьер одарил его понимающим взглядом поверх плеча Кэпа.

Суши понравились Кэпу ничуть не меньше, чем обжимания, а может, даже и больше. Тони не мог его в этом винить — они оба проголодались, а «Йосаку» был одним из лучших суши-баров в городе. Кэп ел медленно, но методично: перепробовал каждый вид, прежде чем вернуться к самому первому и теперь уже выбирать именно то, что точно пришлось по вкусу. Ему был интересен каждый ингредиент — например, почему угревый соус называется угревым [6], если в нем нет ни кусочка угря, что такое нори и действительно ли эта красная субстанция — рыбная икра или она тоже просто так называется.

— Нет, это настоящая икра, — заверил его Тони.

— Ну, тогда на вкус она лучше, чем на вид.

— У тебя нетипичная реакция для белого человека, который впервые столкнулся с мелкой икрой в суши.

— Но ведь икру красной рыбы едят, и ничего? — Кэп как раз набил полный рот нигири с тобико. — Кроме того, учитывая, что мне приходилось жрать за границей, я считаю преступлением воротить нос от любой свежей пищи — а эта ещё и вкусная.

— Можно мне поинтересоваться, где же ты всё-таки был, или это настолько засекречено, что доверить такую информацию даже знакомому миллиардеру никак нельзя? — Тони занялся остатками своей порции.

— Могу сообщить в общем приближении, — Кэп орудовал палочками так, как будто не всего полчаса назад научился. — В основном — в Европе. Периодически в Африке. Меня с отрядом забрасывали в места, которые нуждались в… зачистке, для точечных операций. Ликвидация дзотов, диверсии и все такое. Это гораздо менее интересно, чем показывают в фильмах, — улыбнулся Кэп.

— Значит, ты видел войну своими глазами.

— Можно и так сказать. Я около трёх лет только и делал, что воевал.

— И теперь ты работаешь на Щ.И.Т.

Кэп кивнул:

— Мой контракт подошёл к концу, и Щ.И.Т. вытащил меня... из серьёзного переплета. Я считаю, что задолжал им. Армии в любом случае больше не нужны такие, как я.

Тони нахмурился:

— Почему это?

Судя по виду Кэпа, он решил, что сболтнул лишнего:

— Ну... ты сам понимаешь.

— Не особо, — Тони наклонил голову. Кэп с заметной неловкостью пожал плечами. — Но их потеря — находка для Щ.И.Т.а, а через Щ.И.Т. — и для меня, — заметил Тони, и Кэп тут же расслабился. Интересно. — Ещё не наелся?

— Нет, я всё, спасибо, это было восхи... — начал было Кэп, но замолчал: Тони перетёк со своего стула прямо на его колени.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — Тони провёл большими пальцами по его скулам и обхватил за затылок. — А как насчёт того, Кэп, чтобы попробовать кое-что... посложнее перепиха на заднем сидении?

Кэп улыбнулся открыто и искренне:

— На все сто процентов за.

А потом он, чёрт побери, просто взял и встал — и у Тони на миг закружилась голова, пока он не понял, что его вполне надёжно держат: одной рукой — под задницу, другой — за спину, помогая сохранить равновесие.

— Как горячо у тебя это вышло, — выдохнул Тони, когда Кэп понёс его в спальню.

— Я на это вроде как и рассчитывал, — признался Кэп, остановившись прямо за порогом комнаты. — В кровати или у стены?

Тони прислонился лбом к его плечу:

— На твой выбор, — предложил он. Его уже от одного вопроса внезапно бросило в жар.

— Кровать, — Кэп объявил это так серьёзно, будто действительно остановился только для того, чтобы оценить преимущества каждого варианта. Опрокинув Тони спиной на покрывало, он стащил с себя футболку и, дождавшись, пока Тони вывернется из штанов, навис сверху. Его ладонь потянулась к полам рубашки.

— Ты, стоя перед целым Сенатом, с телефона взломал базу данных Министерства юстиции, — Кэп прижался к нему бёдрами, упёрся лбом в шею. — Это было очень притягательное зрелище.

— А я-то думал, что тебя интересует только моё тело, — Тони обнял его ногой и словно бы ненароком попытался отвести руку от рубашки.

— Не глупи, меня интересуют только твои деньги, — усмехнулся Кэп, не отвлекаясь и уже расстёгивая верхнюю пуговицу.

Тони... ну, он честно попробовал поменяться с Кэпом местами, но у него, скорее всего, ничего бы не вышло, если бы Кэп не уловил его намерение и не перекатился сам. Тони выпрямился, положив ладонь ему на грудь, а потом скользнул вниз.

Когда он взял его член в рот, Кэп зашипел, поднял руки и уронил, словно сомневался в том, что ему позволят. Тони вобрал глубже — и одновременно протянул руку навстречу Кэпу и переплёл их пальцы, почувствовав благодарное пожатие.

— Тони, о-о... — Кэп ощутимо вздрогнул. Тони полностью сосредоточился на своём занятии — и, что более важно, заставил и Кэпа полностью сосредоточиться на нём. Когда тот, судя по всему, окончательно забыл обо всём на свете, Тони поднял голову и улыбнулся. Кэп лежал с закрытыми глазами, прикрыв лицо ладонью — наверное, румянец прятал.

— Не знаю, как спросить это поделикатнее, так что давай прямо, — Тони погладил Кэпа по бедру. — Сверху или снизу?

Кэп усмехнулся, убрал руку от лица и поймал его взгляд.

— Это было вежливее некуда, мистер Старк, — легко сжав его кисть, он подтянул одну ногу к себе и с намёком покачал коленом. Тони не замедлил поцеловать Кэпа в губы.

— Я мигом, — пообещал он, сползая с кровати. Тяжело сохранять достоинство, расхаживая в одной полурасстёгнутой рубашке, — но это всё же лучше, чем отвечать на неизбежные вопросы о расползшейся под кожей ядовитой паутине. Пока Стива всё устраивает, лучше оставить как есть.

Со времён своей бурной юности он не менял требования, прописанные в райдере, — поэтому всё, что нужно, обнаружил в простой белой коробке, лежавшей в тумбочке у раковины в ванной. Смазка, презервативы и (ох уж эта молодость) баночка с шоколадной краской для тела. Может, как-нибудь в другой раз.

В спальне Кэп встретил его внимательным взглядом — как будто пытался получше запомнить открывшийся вид, и это приятно льстило. Тони встал на колени на кровать и поцеловал его, одновременно подтягивая за бёдра к себе. Кэп послушно согнул ногу и отвёл в сторону.

Когда вошёл первый палец, Кэп тихо изумлённо выдохнул. Тони застыл — и Кэп, открыв глаза, смущённо посмотрел на него:

— Почему ты остановился? 

Тони ухмыльнулся:

— Должен был убедиться, что ты получаешь от этого удовольствие.

— Обещаю, я сразу скажу тебе, если будет иначе.

— Замётано, — весело хмыкнул Тони и продолжил начатое. Кэп был таким чувствительным, таким отзывчивым на каждое прикосновение, таким болезненно жадным, что к тому времени, как Тони решил, что он готов, — он уже добрых пять минут твердил об этом.

— Ну ладно, скорострел, держись, — наконец сказал Тони и, шлёпнув ладонью по заднице Кэпа, раскатал по члену презерватив. Кэп замер, но на этот раз Тони уже точно понимал, что это не от каких-то неприятных ощущений. Отрадно было об этом знать.

Кэп без сопротивления приподнял бёдра, закинул ноги Тони на поясницу — и зашипел, когда тот медленно проник внутрь. 

— Дыши глубже, — посоветовал Тони, и Кэп застонал.

— Странно, что у меня вообще получается дышать, — прерывисто выговорил он. — Чёрт, какой же ты большой.

— Спасибо.

— Всегда… ахх… пожалуйста.

Тони наклонился вперёд, входя немного глубже, и Кэп коснулся его груди — прямо над распахнутым воротом рубашки. Тони опустил голову и поцеловал кончики его пальцев, продолжая неторопливо покачиваться.

— Это значительно лучше, чем на заднем сидении, — выдохнул Кэп и улыбнулся, когда Тони рассмеялся. — Всё хорошо, мне нравится, ты можешь… да…

— Молодец, — похвалил его Тони, когда Кэп вцепился в его бёдра. — Ты так прекрасен.

— Хорошо, как хорошо… — прошептал Кэп, притягивая его ближе, и согнулся, чтобы можно было поцеловаться. Поза получилась странная, но Кэпа это, видимо, не волновало. Как же сильно ему всё нравилось — и как же это было чудесно.

Он туго сжимался в ответ на каждый толчок и так подмахивал, что вряд ли они оба продержатся долго. Тони почувствовал, как сквозь удовольствие пробилась слабая боль — это отравление тяжёлыми металлами давало о себе знать. Но это только добавляло остроты происходящему: всё равно он скоро умрёт, так зачем в оставшееся время отказывать себе в простых радостях жизни?

Кэп взялся за верхнюю застёгнутую пуговицу рубашки, но не для того чтобы всё-таки расстегнуть — просто схватился за первое, что попалось под руку, на волне ощущений. Тони перенёс вес на одну руку, а второй сжал член Кэпа и начал поглаживать. От этого Кэп, кажется, окончательно поплыл — откинулся на кровать и завёл руки за голову, только и подаваясь бёдрами навстречу. Тони словно дикого быка объезжал — так невероятно работали мышцы у этого парня, прямо как у циркового акробата. Позабыв о головокружении, о давящей тяжести в груди, об искрах боли, пробегающей по нервам, Тони сосредоточился на одном — сохранить ритм, чтобы поскорее догнать оргазм.

Когда он кончил, у него перехватило дыхание — но ему наплевать на это было; эндорфины смыли боль, тревогу и ужас, в которых он не признавался даже самому себе, перед глазами помутнело. Уже как сквозь дымку он почувствовал, как тело Кэпа напряглось и вздрогнуло.

— Ш-ш, полегче, — голос Кэпа доносился словно бы издалека, как с другого конца длинного туннеля. Тони наконец выдохнул, его накрыло последним спазмом — и он рухнул на тёплую грудь Кэпа. Тот обнял его, провёл рукой по волосам, убрал пряди со лба.

— Полегче, — повторил Кэп, когда Тони начал ловить ртом воздух. У него слёзы скопились в уголках глаз, и он помотал головой, стараясь как можно быстрее смахнуть их, чтобы Кэп не заметил. — Твоя очередь дышать глубже.

Тони отрывисто рассмеялся.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил он. Кэп приподнял его голову за подбородок и поцеловал его.

— Всё восхитительно. Я никогда… я и не знал, что это так.

Тони рассеянно похлопал его по груди и позволил перекатить себя набок — хотя пришлось лишиться приятного тепла.

— Мне нужно ополоснуться, — тихо сказал Кэп и снова поцеловал его. — Вернусь через секунду. Никуда не уходи.

У Тони, на которого обрушилось изнеможение, вырвался смешок. Два дня он в полной боеготовности метался между открытием «Экспо» и подготовкой к даче свидетельских показаний — и теперь собирался отдыхать, сколько влезет.

В ванной немного пошумела вода, потом Тони почувствовал, как с него сняли презерватив (упс, вот это было немного смущающе) и помогли перевернуться на спину. Вроде бы Кэп всё-таки добрался до воротника рубашки, потянул полы в стороны — и взволнованно выдохнул, но Тони уже почти спал и не смог быстро прийти в себя. А когда Кэп прижался к нему горячим боком, он и пытаться перестал.

***

Тони проснулся рядом с ещё спящим Кэпом: тот откатился к краю кровати и лежал на спине лицом к Тони, закинув руку за голову. Он казался ожившей мечтой сумасшедшего скульптора — с этим его подбородком, губами, кожей. Тони хотел прикоснуться к нему, но не хотел будить — и впервые за долгое время ему действительно понравилась идея поваляться в постели подольше. До мастерской сейчас всё равно было не добраться — она находилась в трёх тысячах миль отсюда. Башня ещё не скоро будет закончена, да и до неё тоже сотни миль. Конечно, у него с собой чемоданчик с броней, но…

Кэп, должно быть, просыпался среди ночи и какое-то время не мог снова уснуть: в руке, покоившейся на подушке, остался карандаш, на покрывале обнаружился блокнот, открытый на полузаполненном развороте. Тони с любопытством взял его — Кэп той ночью спокойно дал ему посмотреть, так что наверняка там не было ничего слишком уж личного.

Тони начал лениво листать страницы, изредка поворачивая листы под другим углом для лучшего обзора. Наброски в большом альбоме были более выверенными, более профессиональными — а здесь, хоть и выполненными по большей части простой шариковой ручкой, более выразительными. Вот нашёлся рисунок Тони за рулем, а на следующей странице…

Тони подавил восхищённый смешок. Мужчина, запрокинув голову и раскинув руки, смотрел в тёмное ночное небо; его тело, изображённое по пояс, было обнажено. Кэп тщательно прорисовал мускулатуру, только по центру груди оставил яркое белое пятно. Модель узнавалась безошибочно, как и момент — Тони сидел у Кэпа на коленях в машине, припаркованной на обочине.

На следующем листе оказался эротический набросок уже этой ночи. Тони, открыв рот в молчаливом стоне, наклонил голову; ладонь Кэпа сжимала округлую ягодицу, и из-за его руки не было видно место, где соединялись бёдра. Коротенькое домашнее порно — или воспоминание, которое Кэпу хотелось сохранить. Что может быть лучше: повеселиться самому и подарить другому человеку немного радости, которой он до этого не знал.

Тони перелистнул назад, заинтересовавшись тем, что там ещё могло быть, — и понял, что не весь блокнот занят рисунками. Почти на три страницы растянулся какой-то список, часть строк была уже вычеркнута. Книги, фильмы, телевизионные шоу, исторические события примерно с начала пятидесятых и до настоящего времени. Две плотные колонки.

Звёздный путь  
Звёздные войны  
Битники  
Долина кукол  
Челюсти  
Звёздный путь — фильмы (??)  
Запрудер (Оливер Стоун?)  
Лед Зеппелин  
Писко  
Я люблю Люси  
Высадка на Луну  
Берлинская стена (строительство и падение)  
Субботним вечером в прямом эфире [7]  
Тайская еда

Список всё не заканчивался — и в нём не было, на первый взгляд, никакого порядка. Как будто инопланетянин делал заметки о поп-культуре, основываясь только на болтовне окружающих.

В конце второй страницы Кэп написал: «Чёрт побери, я так устал. Как же я устал».

После этого список возобновился как ни в чём не бывало. Усталость и ругательство были вычеркнуты, как самые обычные строчки.

Как можно было упустить столько всего? Если растёшь в Америке, то волей-неволей впитываешь хоть что-то. Может…

Может, он рос среди амишей. Или в какой-то другой религиозной секте — это многое бы объяснило. Точнее, это объяснило бы всё. Если он воспитывался вдали от основной массы американского общества, не имея доступа к СМИ, то ему неоткуда было получать информацию. Если он, чтобы вырваться из секты, завербовался в восемнадцать, то понятно, почему он столько времени провёл за границей — и почему так одинок теперь. Когда он ушёл, то оказался отрезан от семьи и всех прежних знакомств. Ему оставалось полагаться только на себя и свой разум — действительно, с тем же успехом он мог быть инопланетянином. Даже в военной среде при таких условиях трудно завести новых друзей.

Какая же тяжёлая у него, должно быть, выдалась жизнь. Тони ещё подростком потерял родителей, но у него был Оби — он ведь не всегда вёл себя как сволочной мудак, он помог Тони пережить сложное время между сиротством в семнадцать и директорством в двадцать один, да и после, когда Тони уже прочно обосновался в «Старк Индастриз», не оставил. Если бы Тони тогда начал лажать, «Старк Индастриз» не пострадала бы: Оби не дал бы ему наделать слишком уж больших ошибок. И даже если бы он все-таки привёл «Старк Индастриз» к банкротству — чего не произошло — у него оставался трастовый фонд. У него было несколько страховок на все случаи жизни — в отличие от Кэпа.

Тони пронзило нежностью к парню, спавшему рядом, — непривычное чувство. Боже правый, бедняга, выбравший вместо имени звание. Без семьи, без твёрдой опоры; один неверный шаг — и он скатится на дно, лишённый всякой поддержки. Несмотря на всё это, он стал самым привлекательным агентом Щ.И.Т.а на свете, взялся охранять миллиардеров — и даже лишился девственности с одним из них на заднем сидении кадиллака где-то по дороге на сенатские слушания.

Тони мало что мог ему дать. Он уже умирал. Чем дальше, тем хуже ему будет. И всё же он не видел в себе сил просто взять и покончить с этим. Может, ещё хотя бы неделю — он отвезёт Кэпа в Калифорнию и хорошенько оттянется там вместе с ним, чтобы оборвать песню на самой высокой ноте.

Он убрал прядь волос с лица Кэпа, очертил брови, легонько провёл пальцем по спинке носа. Кэп чуть-чуть приоткрыл глаза и повернул голову, с улыбкой потянувшись за прикосновением.

— Привет.

— Привет, — Тони поцеловал его в лоб.

— Что-то случилось?

— Не совсем, — Тони решил, что лучше придерживаться небрежного тона. — Понимаешь, слушания в подкомитете... они-то прошли хорошо, но моя компания по-прежнему в подвешенном состоянии.

— Тебе нужно возвращаться к работе, — догадался Кэп.

— Нужно. Вскоре я должен уехать обратно в Калифорнию. Но я тут подумал...

Их прервал настойчиво-громкий сигнал тревоги. Кэп тут же окончательно проснулся и рывком вскочил с кровати, а Тони дико заозирался.

— Прости, прости… — порывшись в своей одежде, Кэп достал телефон. — Я не хотел… но это у меня неотложный вызов…

Тони махнул рукой, и Кэп, кинув ему благодарный взгляд, ответил:

— Говорит Кэп. Да… нет, сэр. Я не думал, что… у меня сложилось впечатление, что я на отдыхе, а не на дежурстве. Да, конечно, но… сэр, я не понимаю. Что такого могло… о… — голос Кэпа наполнился недоумением. — Повторите, пожалуйста. Да, значит, я правильно услышал… Нет, сэр. Нетсэр. По прибытии я отчитаюсь перед ней. Так точно, сэр. Сейчас же сообщу Даллесу.

Сбросив вызов, он вздохнул и сгорбился.

— Долг службы? 

— Так уж получилось, что не тебе одному нужно возвращаться к делам. — Кэп присел на кровать и сжал руки на затылке. Тони на коленях подполз к нему, обнял со спины и прижался лицом к плечу. Кэп медленно начал расслабляться.

— Знаешь, это к лучшему. Мы приятно провели время, но, полагаю, мы оба понимаем, к чему всё это вело.

— Приятно провели время, — глухо повторил Кэп. Тони поцеловал его плечо.

— Мне нравится дарить людям радость. Тебе же было хорошо, правда?

— Правда, — согласился Кэп и, потянувшись назад, взъерошил волосы Тони. — Это было очень хорошо. И очень познавательно.

— Отлично, значит, мы должны расстаться друзьями. Дай сюда, — Тони взял телефон Кэпа и вбил туда номер своего мобильника. Новый контакт он сохранил под именем «Энтони Гонщик», и Кэп рассмеялся. — Если будешь как-нибудь в Малибу или увидишь меня в… ты, кстати, где живёшь?

— В Бруклине.

— Святый боже! В общем, если я когда-нибудь окажусь в Бруклине или ты — в Малибу, позвони мне. Обещаю, будет так же хорошо, — Тони поцеловал Кэпа в щеку. — И вспоминай обо мне с теплом. Как я о тебе.

— Спасибо, я запомню. Я никогда не встречал такого, как ты.

— Как мило с твоей стороны. Вставай уже, тебе пора умываться и одеваться. Успеешь позавтракать?

— Похоже, нет, — Кэп поднялся. — Ещё увидимся, Тони.

— Буду надеяться, что мне ещё остаётся, — Тони пожал протянутую руку и, дождавшись, пока Кэп оденется и выйдет из спальни, закрыл глаза. Он ещё слышал, как Кэп собирает вещи, но к тому времени, как хлопнула входная дверь, успел задремать.

***

В последующие месяцы он время от времени вспоминал Кэпа; когда угроза «неизбежной смерти» отступила, он начал даже надеяться, что тот позвонит. В конце концов, хоть непосредственно в Бруклине Тони и не бывал, он частенько приезжал в Нью-Йорк, чтобы проконтролировать возведение Башни, и с соответствующей регулярностью попадал в местные новости.

Когда Командные Штаны передал ему информацию о пропавшем тессеракте — уже после его пропажи! — в той же папке оказалась и кинохроника времён Второй мировой: Капитан Америка виртуозно уничтожал своих противников. Но и тогда Тони не связал воедино черно-белого героя и агента Щ.И.Т.а, с которым пару часов кувыркался в постели. Он даже не понял, почему эти записи лежали среди других файлов… а потом была Германия.

Вскоре после похищения тессеракта Тони получил сообщение от Щ.И.Т.а с запросом подкрепления в Штутгарте и на сверхзвуковой скорости рванул туда; он решил устроить шоу из своего появления — но оно продлилось ровно до тех пор, пока он не заметил на площади кого-то в образе Капитана Америки. Сила его ударов явно превосходила весовую категорию.

Тони сумел опрокинуть Локи на спину, приземлиться и даже сострить — прежде чем повернуть голову и присмотреться к человеку в безумном костюме Капитана. Он увидел отменную экипировку — не просто тряпка, а настоящая форма, разработанная специально для боя. Увидел абрис подбородка и губы. Увидел васильково-голубые глаза — и вину в них.

— Кэп, — Тони с удовольствием отметил, что смог сохранить спокойный тон.

— Мистер Старк, — Кэп как-то поник.

Тони поднял лицевую пластину:

— Роджер Стивенс, значит?

— В свою защиту хочу отметить, что многое из того, что произошло, не было предусмотрено. 

— Знаешь, здесь не место для таких разговоров.

— Может, вообще не будем об этом разговаривать?

— Будь твоя воля, мы бы, конечно, не стали.

— Наверно, я не вовремя? — вмешался заинтригованный Локи. — Любовная ссора?

Тони выстрелил ему прямо в лицо.

— Боже правый! — выдохнул Кэп.

— Расслабься, он бог, с ним всё будет в порядке, — заверил его Тони. И действительно, Локи выглядел невредимым — разве что слегка оглушённым. Тут как раз приземлился один из миниджетов Щ.И.Т.а, и Наташа Романова (какой сюрприз, оказывается, эти два предателя ещё и сотрудничали) затащила Локи внутрь.

— Ребята, вы идёте? — спросила она.

— Я искренне извиняюсь, — сказал Кэп.

— Ох уж эта ваша секретность и кодовые имена, — Тони закатил глаза. — Залезай. Мы поговорим, когда товарищ Романова и Священная корова окажутся в недрах Щ.И.Т.а.

Он пропустил Кэпа вперёд и, когда тот проходил мимо, схватил его за пятую точку.

— Тони! — Кэп волчком крутанулся вокруг своей оси.

— Не могу долго злиться на такую задницу, — Тони пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся. Кэп покраснел. — Да ладно тебе, Кэп. Сядем за чашечкой кофе и всё обсудим. Не у детей же на глазах, — он кивнул на Наташу и Локи.

— Окей, — Кэп расслабился. — Рад видеть тебя живым и здоровым, Тони.

— Признаюсь, я тоже. Для девяностолетнего ты очень даже бодр.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ди-Си — обиходное название Вашингтона, сокращенное от District Columbia («Округ Колумбия»).  
> [2] “Ben’s Chili Bowl” — совершенно реальный ресторанчик в Вашингтоне, славящийся своими хот-догами.  
> [3] Совпадения Линкольна-Кеннеди действительно существуют.  
> [4] «…футболка с картиной Магритта: всадница в просвете между деревьями» - имеется в виду картина «Препятствие пустоты (Карт-бланш)» (1965).  
> [5] «Йосаку» — также совершенно реальный ресторан японской кухни в Вашингтоне.  
> [6] В российской версии японской кухни угревый соус называется более правильно — соевый.  
> [7] «Saturday Night Live» — вечерняя музыкально-юмористическая передача, одна из самых популярных на американском телевидении. Идет на канале NBC с 1975 года.


	2. Часть 2, она же эпилог

Когда в конце битвы за Нью-Йорк Тони вместе с бомбой влетел в портал, у Стива сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу. На него нахлынул адреналин, вспышки которого он до этого успешно подавлял. Как же он хотел оказаться там вместо Тони, хотел заменить его жертву своей — или хотя бы принести себя в жертву вместе с ним. Позже ему пришло в голову, что, наверное, именно так чувствовала себя Пегги.

Это чувство сбивало с толку — как будто он снова только что очнулся от ледяного сна, и во рту царит резкий, словно бы кровяной привкус сожаления, а в груди прихватывает от боли. Он должен был позвонить Тони, не обращая внимания на ласковые и не очень предупреждения Щ.И.Т.а не контактировать с ним. Он должен был лучше защищать его на хэликарриере; когда их чуть не разделили, они оказались стоящими спина к спине, вдвоём против всех — но Стив должен был сделать больше. А потом он должен был застать Тони наедине и объяснить ему всё, рассказать о чистейшем безумии своей жизни. А теперь его ждёт ещё одна потеря, которая только укрепит его в мыслях о том, насколько же он здесь чужой и на какое он обречён одиночество.

Поэтому когда Тони понёсся обратно к земле, как первый падший ангел, Стив пулей сорвался с места. Он добежал до Тони всего через секунду после Тора, оттолкнул его (позже он извинится, и Тор скажет: «Если бы это был мой любимый, я бы сделал то же самое», — какой стыд) и упал на колени рядом, едва коснувшись тела руками, — он не знал, что делать дальше. Свет реактора потускнел, но не угас, и даже без сорванной лицевой пластины было непонятно, дышит Тони или нет.

Поэтому Стив сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову — наклонился, приоткрыл рот Тони и вдохнул воздух ему в лёгкие…

Раздался отдаленный рёв Халка — то ли пугающий, то ли гневный, то ли одобрительный, сложно сказать, — и Тони дёрнулся, согнулся и ударился шлемом о лоб Стива. Он закашлялся, а Стив откинулся назад, прижав ладонь ко лбу.

— Какого хрена? — выдавил Тони.

Стив словно со стороны услышал, как чертыхнулся в ответ.

— Что только что произошло? — Тони окинул взглядом поле боя. — Я боднул тебя? А ты меня поцеловал?

Стив восстановил равновесие, вытянул ноги и уронил голову.

— Мы победили, — сказал он и рассмеялся.

***

Они привели себя в порядок, насколько смогли, и купили по шаурме.

Стив с трудом удерживал глаза открытыми, но продолжал жевать и глотать, а потом заталкивал новый кусок в рот — он знал, что если получится продержаться еще десять-двадцать минут, то он обретёт второе дыхание. Ну, точнее, на данный момент уже четвёртое, если судить по ощущениям.

Он понимал, что происходит вокруг — по крайней мере, он заметил, как Тони похлопал Тора по руке, указал себе за спину и с полным ртом картошки фри пробубнил:

— Подвинься, смена караула.

Тор, снисходительно улыбнувшись, встал и занял место Тони, а тот скользнул на стул рядом со Стивом и допил остатки колы из его стакана. Стив не стал ему мешать — что ему точно нравилось в будущем, так это безграничный запас Кока-колы. И ещё отсутствие полиомиелита. 

— Эй, голубоглазый, ты как? — Тони допил уже свою колу, поставил локти на стол и подпёр ладонями подбородок.

— Живой. Ты, кстати, сейчас выглядишь получше, чем когда падал из дыры в небе.

— Я и тогда старался хорошо выглядеть, — возразил Тони.

— Тебе редко когда это не удаётся, — от усталости у Стива отключились все словесные барьеры. — Даже умирая в гоночной машине, ты хорошо выглядел.

— О, значит, ты застал специальный выпуск «Лучшие смерти Тони Старка»?

— Да, Фьюри показал мне, как пользоваться ТВ-тюнером.

Тони фыркнул и подавился картошкой. Тор не глядя протянул свою огромную ладонь и постучал его по спине.

— Меня даже не волнует, правда это или нет, когда я представляю себе, как Ник Фьюри программирует ТВ-тюнер… — Тони снова закашлялся. — Это просто прекрасно. Не разубеждай меня. 

— У меня такое ощущение, что настраивали его всё-таки до нас, — пробормотал Стив. Тони подвинулся вперёд и положил подбородок на его плечо.

— После всего этого мне кажется, что продолжать обижаться — это так мелочно, — тихо признался он. Стив наклонил голову, чтобы лучше слышать. — Поедешь ко мне домой? По-моему, Локи оставил главную спальню нетронутой.

Стив чуть отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Тони в глаза, — и тот тут же изобразил соблазнительный взгляд. 

— Я отсюда слышу, как у тебя трещат ребра, — покачал головой Стив. Тони прищурился. — Если я и поеду к тебе домой, то только для того, чтобы накормить тебя обезболивающим и уложить в кровать с ледяным компрессом. 

Тони о чём-то задумался на секунду, потом хлопнул его по спине и отпрянул. 

— Меня устраивает, по рукам. Ребята, объявляется вечеринка с ночёвкой у Старка!

***

Стиву стоило догадаться, что всё будет не так-то просто. Он провёл всего несколько дней в компании Тони — поездка из Флашинга [1] в Ди-Си, да день в Ди-Си, да несколько часов на хэликарриере — но уже понял, что Тони умеет всё…

Не усложнять, нет. Но… запутывать. Для Стива. Со стороны, наверное, ничего трудного тут не было — а вот изнутри… Тони заставлял его чувствовать то, что ему чувствовать не хотелось.

Например, возбуждение.

Сперва Тони распихал остальных Мстителей — теперь, испытав в битве, Стив начал считать их настоящей командой — по спальням и ванным, а Тору вручил телефон, на который точно можно было дозвониться вне зависимости от места жительства его девушки. Потом Тони затащил Стива в пентхаус и начал раздеваться, даже не добравшись до спальни. Он продефилировал через разгромленный вестибюль, с ворчанием сбросил с себя рубашку, а потом уже более осторожно стянул майку. Стив, обходя завалы, проследовал за ним на кухню, которой, судя по её виду, никогда не пользовались.

Тони подошёл прямиком к какому-то шкафу, достал оттуда огромную аптечку, поставил её на хромированный кухонный остров и, хекнув, запрыгнул следом. Раздвинув ноги, он протянул руки к Стиву:

— Перетяни мне рёбра.

Стив скептически посмотрел на него, но все-таки встал между его колен и, потерев ладони друг о друга, чтобы согреть, обхватил Тони прямо под грудными мышцами, ощупывая на предмет трещин или переломов.

— Ой, — Тони вздрогнул.

— Что?

— Я думал, что ты просто сделаешь перевязку, и не рассчитывал на предварительные ласки.

— Это и не они, — суровым тоном уточнил Стив. Тони, качнув бёдрами, пододвинулся вперёд, и Стив осторожно придержал его за талию, чтобы он ненароком не свалился. От близости Тони пульс резко подскочил, но Стив решительно проигнорировал это.

— По-моему, тебе не нужна повязка, переломов нет. — Он открыл аптечку, надеясь найти какой-нибудь анальгетик, и увидел тёмную склянку с крышкой с защитой от детей.

— Оксиконтин, — прочитал он на этикетке и вскинул брови. — И сколько ты обычно пьёшь?

— Нисколько, — ответил Тони. Стив наклонил голову. — У меня быстро развивается привыкание, поэтому предпочитаю обходиться виски. Возможно, оно дороже героина, но зато намного более приемлемо в обществе. Окси — это прямая дорога к наркотикам.

— Ну, как бы то ни было, почему-то он есть в твоей аптечке — и сейчас тебе явно больно, я уже вижу, как наливаются синяки.

— Мне ничего не нужно.

— А по-моему, ты должен принять таблетку. Она поможет тебе уснуть.

Тони с ухмылкой предложил:

— Я приму её с твоего языка. Устраивает?

Стив ущипнул себя за переносицу:

— Я не буду заниматься с тобой победным сексом под кайфом.

— Ты изменился. Где-то по пути от “Ben’s Chili Bowl” до этого дня ты растерял всю свою сексуальность, — съязвил Тони. Стив закатил глаза. — Ты злой, жестокий человек, Стив Роджерс!

— Ну, между прочим, Тони Старк переспал со мной и так и не перезвонил.

— Не перезвонил, ха! Да у меня даже твоего номера не было. Это ты мне не перезвонил!

— Ты мог бы найти его, если бы захотел, — парировал Стив. — А у меня были серьёзные причины.

— Мне очень интересно выслушать причины, которые заставили тебя сначала бессовестно солгать мне, а потом довести до нескольких оргазмов.

— Да-да, какой кошмар, — Стив отмахнулся от его обвинений. — Бери таблетку.

Тони показательно сжал зубы и втянул в себя воздух. Потом он закрыл глаза и подставил губы.

Стив вздохнул, но отвинтил крышечку. Тони приоткрыл один глаз — как раз вовремя чтобы увидеть, как Стив кладет таблетку себе в рот. Едва почувствовав горечь оболочки, он наклонился, поцеловал Тони и передал ему таблетку с помощью языка — на самом деле, вышло забавно. Когда он отстранился, Тони сглотнул на сухую и качнулся вперёд.

Стив встретил его на полпути и толкнул обратно — чтобы можно было нагнуть его над столешницей и снова поцеловать, уже глубже. Тони вцепился в его плечи, но это помогло только на пару секунд — после он с шипением отпрянул.

— Теперь-то ты рад, что принял таблетку? — хмыкнул Стив. Тони кивнул.

— Хочу, чтобы ты отнёс меня в кровать, — сказал он таким же тихим и искренним голосом, которым когда-то прощался со Стивом в гостинице. — Я действительно не в силах сейчас устроить победный секс, но я буду только за, если ты ляжешь рядом со мной и останешься на ночь. Как думаешь, у тебя получится?

Вопрос прозвучал немного странно, но Стив догадался, что, скорее всего, Тони привык спать с теми, кто был настроен исключительно на секс. Таким людям обычно, наверное, не нравится заботиться о своих партнёрах.

— Да, Тони, — ласково ответил он, за бёдра придвинул Тони к краю стола и помог спуститься. Взяв Стива за запястье, Тони повёл его вглубь пентхауса, в удивительно уютную, хоть и немного захламленную спальню. Он откинул аккуратно заправленное покрывало, стащил ботинки и брюки и, оставшись в носках и трусах, залез в постель. Стив снял униформу — под ней была фирменная майка и чудовищно короткие брифы Щ.И.Т.а — и присоединился к улёгшемуся на бок и завернувшемуся в одеяла Тони. У того уже начал стекленеть взгляд под действием обезболивающего. Стив притянул его к себе вместе с коконом из одеял, и его выдох шевельнул волосы на макушке Тони. Воцарилась тишина.

— Я умирал, — внезапно произнёс Тони. — Я не позвонил, потому что умирал. А потом… я был занят. И мы не то чтобы встречались.

— Ладно.

— А ты почему?

Стив вздохнул:

— Потому что я соврал тебе, а на лжи долго не продержишься. Да и тебе, казалось, большего и не надо было. Я подумал, что ты просто проявил вежливость.

— Вежливость? Ты вообще со мной знаком?

— Тони, перестань, у меня нечасто такое в жизни бывает.

— У тебя, по-моему, такого больше и не было — если только ты не исправился с момента нашей последней встречи. 

Стив хмыкнул:

— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что опыт с тобой настолько неповторим, что с другими мужчинами не стоит и пытаться.

— А что, мне такое уже говорили, — прошептал Тони. — И для парня родом из тридцатых ты очень спокойно воспринимаешь свою ориентацию. 

— В тридцатых тоже был секс. И даже бисексуальность была. Даже если у меня самого ничего не было, это не значит, что я ничего не знаю об этом. И если ты всё-таки хочешь знать — нет, у меня оставалось слишком мало свободного времени для нормальных отношений.

— Времени или желания?

— Пожалуй, и того, и другого. — Стив почувствовал, как Тони начал медленно расслабляться в его объятиях. — Это так трудно. У меня всегда с этим было плохо.

— С сексом?

— Нет, — рассмеялся Стив. — Со всем, что к нему ведёт.

— Со мной же у тебя всё получилось.

— Ты приложил к этому так много усилий, что с моей стороны было бы грубо не ответить взаимностью.

Тони усмехнулся ему в ключицу.

— Прости, что не сказал тебе правду, — еще раз извинился Стив.

— Хочешь, скажу кое-что? — речь Тони начала понемногу терять внятность.

— Конечно.

— Мне на это вообще плевать. Ты просто застал меня врасплох, и я прикрылся первым, что вспомнилось. На самом деле я обрадовался, что снова встретил тебя.

Стив улыбнулся:

— Правда?

— Ты был таким загадочным. Как хорошо, что удалось хоть немного тебя разгадать.

— Спи, Тони.

— Не уходи, — простонал он.

— Не уйду. Засыпай. Когда ты проснёшься, я буду рядом.

Тони широко зевнул и затих, его дыхание стало медленным и размеренным.

***

Стив проснулся от того, что в постели заворочались, — но необычное ощущение не насторожило. Он лежал на боку и дышал запахом Тони: одеколон и горячий металл. Было тепло и уютно, хотя каким-то краем сознания улавливался болезненный отзвук в мышцах, который только и ждал резкого движения.

И…

— Доброе утро, — Тони, словно прилипший к груди Стива, поглаживал его обнажённое бедро. Он сверкнул ослепительной улыбкой, и в его глазах притаилась лукавая искорка. — Мне уже лучше.

— Правда? А у меня такое чувство, что меня сбил автобус, — Стив чуть сдвинул голову и прижался щекой к приятно прохладной подушке.

— Так мы всё-таки займёмся победным сексом или тебе нужен окси? — Тони было невозможно сбить с мысли.

— Мне от него никакой пользы, у меня слишком быстрый метаболизм, — Стив осторожно потянулся. Рука Тони переместилась на несколько дюймов вверх, и Стив почувствовал предательский отклик тела.

— Так значит, говоришь, естественность рулит? — со смешком спросил Тони.

— Естео-о-о… — Стив хотел было уточнить, что он имеет в виду, но слово превратилось в стон — Тони погладил его через тонкую ткань.

— Чтобы только я и ты. Здоровее получается. Органичнее, — Тони втиснул ногу между его ног, и бёдра Стива будто по собственной воле дёрнулись, реагируя на дразнящее прикосновение. Он почувствовал, как Тони прижимается ближе — совершенно обнажённый, за исключением носков. Стив улыбнулся, коснувшись ступнёй тёплой ворсистой ткани.

— Смеешься над моими носками?

— Над тобой, — Стив немного изогнулся, чтобы поцеловать его. — Стоило догадаться, что ты не позволишь чувству собственного достоинства встать на пути комфорта. 

— Я сам решаю, в чём заключается мое достоинство, — Тони ответил на поцелуй медленно, тягуче, неспешно — несмотря на мягкое покачивание бёдер. Стив весь отдался ощущениям жаркого рта, резкого чужого вкуса, живого, реального тела рядом. Порой ему казалось, что всё вокруг — иллюзорно, но, когда чувствуешь такое, не верить в реальность просто невозможно.

Тони вцепился в его брифы, сдёрнул вниз — и Стив, зажав его ногу своими, перекатился на спину, затащив Тони на себя. Тот уткнулся носом в его шею, поёрзал — их члены соприкоснулись, и теперь каждый толчок, каждое движение были просто… идеальны.

— Ты так хорош в этом, — Стив впился пальцами в его лопатки, не заботясь о синяках. — Я правда… нх…

— Правда? — напомнил Тони, оставив засос на ключице.

— Правда рад, что это был ты, — выдохнул Стив, подстраиваясь под ритм Тони и даже немного ускоряясь. — Было совсем не так, как я думал… но это было… так прекрасно, я понятия не имел…

— Вот каждый раз, как я думаю, что ты уже не можешь меня удивить, ты так делаешь, — Тони приподнялся и потянулся за новым поцелуем. — Каждый раз, как я думаю, что ты просто озабоченный подросток, ты поражаешь меня своей невинностью. Я уже чувствую себя виноватым за то, что порчу тебя.

— Ты не портишь меня, Тони, — Стив закинул одну ногу на поясницу Тони, чтобы было удобнее тереться. — Ты на это не способен.

— Прости, забыл… чёрт, да, вот так… забыл, что ты Капитан Америка, образец…

— Заткнись, — выдавил Стив, выгибая спину. — Дело совсем не в этом.

— Да?.. Да-а, — лицо Тони смягчилось, просветлело от удовольствия.

— Ты не из тех, кто портит людей, — сказал Стив. Тони тихо хныкнул. — Ты не плохой, Тони, не злой.

Тони напрягся, упёрся лбом в плечо Стива, задышал часто-часто и застонал. Стив почувствовал, как горячие капли выплеснулись между их животами.

Тони еле выговорил:

— Спасибо.

Стив поцеловал его в лоб, пригладив волосы:

— Да мне самому в удовольствие…

— Ещё не совсем, — Тони соскользнул на одеяло и тяжело привалился к боку Стива. Неуклюже похлопав Стива по животу, он сжал член — и Стив, откинув голову, застонал.

А дальше всё случилось быстро, под тихий жаркий шёпот на ухо. Стиву говорили, как он прекрасен, как он нравится Тони, как нравится его реакция на каждое прикосновение. Все мысли как метлой вымело, и с резким выдохом Стив кончил. Тони продолжил поглаживать его, посылая по коже приятные мурашки.

— Ну, порчу я тебя или нет, я слишком этим наслаждаюсь, чтобы прекращать, — сказал Тони.

Стив повернул голову и легко, расслабленно поцеловал его.

— Да здравствует победный секс, — Тони, рисуясь, вскинул кулак, и Стив рассмеялся в его рот.

— Ты думал о том, что мы будем делать дальше? — спросил Стив после нескольких минут ленивых поцелуев. — Мстители. Куда мы двинемся?

— Ну, наверное, в душ, — ответил Тони. Стив фыркнул. — Потом на завтрак. Потом… я не знаю. Дай мне десять минут на подумать, и я предложу какой-нибудь план.

— Очень хочу его услышать, — Стив поднялся с кровати. — А пока, так и быть, приму душ. Лежи и думай сколько душе угодно, — ухмыльнулся он. — Если только ты не хочешь присоединиться ко мне в душе… и попробовать подумать там.

Тони принял протянутую руку Стива и с его помощью немного неуклюже сполз на пол. 

— Я мультизадачен. Кофе — это, конечно, прекрасно, но ничто не сравнится с тем чудесным утренним ощущением, когда сам заставляешь свои мозги работать.

— Ага, значит, именно это сейчас и происходит? — Стив покрепче переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Тони и направился к выходу из спальни. Тони со смущённым, но довольным видом послушно пошёл следом.

— Чтобы ты знал, мозг — это самый большой половой орган.

— Это многое проясняет насчёт тебя, — Стив изобразил максимально серьёзное лицо.

— Если не уйдёшь, то поймёшь, что моя загадка не имеет разгадок, — важно сообщил Тони.

— Ну, если тебе как бы всё равно, то я в любом случае уходить не собираюсь, — откликнулся Стив. — Я ведь могу и пристраститься к победному сексу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Флашинг — один из районов Нью-Йорка.


End file.
